Angel: Multiple Events
by Salem Wolf
Summary: Angel Investigations meets truely immortal vampires wanting to rule the world, can they stop them with the help of new friends?


**Angel: Multiple Events**

Author's Note: My first attempt at an Angel fanfic, I'll try not to get the characters out of character, but I cannot promise anything. I like to include stats to help myself and others out, like eye color and stuff, I'll try to make it accurate, but I, again, cannot promise anything. The stats are about the actors, not the characters they portray and the stats are from 2001, because that's where most of season two takes place, besides, they have to be pretty close anyway, right? By the way, The Host, his stats are my speculation, his height and age are anyway. This takes place in season 2, (_with a few season 5 elements, nothing big, but some little things, perhaps a werewolf?_) before Angel fires his staff but after Angel hired Gunn to his staff, No one but Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn, The Host, and of course Angel will appear in this story and my original characters will appear too, I like to keep the group small, sorry if Darla is a favorite character and doesn't appear. . .well, anyway, I do not own any of the Angel characters except for Malik, he's an original character who will appear near the beginning, and some other characters are my own creations too, by the way. Read and Review, or perhaps e-mail me and let me know how you like it.

The middle of June meant longer, hotter, sunny days, and that meant less time for Angel to enjoy the nightlife as that was the only time he was able to leave the hotel his business was located. Angel was about 6'1" with dark eyes and short, dark hair, he looked like he was around 32 years old, but was much, much older. He was currently wearing a black t-shirt and black pants with black shoes. Cordelia Chase was lying around the office, not really doing anything in particular, while Wesley Wyndham-Pryce and Charles Gunn were enjoying their day off. Cordelia was about 32 years old. She was about 5'7" and a half and of average weight with short, darkish blond hair and brownish colored eyes. She was wearing a brown, unbuttoned, long sleeve shirt and a white shirt underneath with blue jeans and black boots. The time was around 9:30 in the evening, meaning the sun had already set for the day.

"I'm heading home, it's late, and I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast." Cordelia yelled out to Angel, in the kitchen area getting a bag of pig's blood.

"See you in the morning, Cordy!" Angel yelled back, so she could hear him. He emptied the bag into a big coffee cup and took a sip.

"Ugh," Angel shivered a little, it tasted terrible, different than the other bags of blood he had before, "Must've been really sick when they took the blood out of it. . .Well, it won't kill me." Angel told himself, drinking more of it. Cordelia screamed, making him drop his cup of blood, the cup shattered and the cup splattered everywhere, he didn't get any on him.

"Darnit! Cordy!" Angel ran into the main office and saw a normal looking human holding Cordelia close to him with a dagger close to her throat. The guy looked about 26 years old, was 6'0" with dark green eyes and dark brown hair. He was wearing a dark brown shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and a black trenchcoat that almost touched the ground.

"Can't get your own look?" Angel asked, he looked like he was copying Angel's look.

"You must be the vampire with a soul, named Angel. . .correct?" Asked the guy.

"I'm Angel, and you are. . .?" Angel asked, moving slowly closer to the guy, he laughed.

"Forgive me! Where are my manners?" Cordelia interrupted:

"Hello? Dagger to neck! Not a good sign!" The guy brought the dagger closer to her neck, close to drawing blood.

"My name is Malik, this your girlfriend. . .? It's been so long since I held a woman this close." Malik drew a little bit of blood from Cordelia's neck and he noticed it slide down her neck. He brought his mouth closer to the blood and sucked it in.

"Ew! Third dates only! Get your mouth off. . .my. . .neck, ANGEL!" Cordelia realized why his mouth was on her neck. Angel quickly found a stake and ran close to Malik.

"Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions," Malik moved his mouth away from her neck, loosening his grip on the dagger, "I'm not here to kill you, I'm here for some help." Cordelia scoffed.

"You want help! You don't. . .walk in and just take me hostage!" Cordelia told him.

"If you want help, then let her go," Angel said calmly, "And we'll see what we can do."

"Alright, but that stake comes anywhere near me this dagger goes straight into your girlfriend's heart." Malik pushed Cordelia away, sheathing the dagger in a sheath by his side. Angel put away the stake.

"By the way, she's not my girlfriend, and her name is Cordelia." Angel told Malik.

"So what's wrong?" Angel asked Malik, Cordelia sat by Angel in case Malik tried to attack her again, they were Angel's office.

"Okay, well, I was in this neighborhood and suddenly these vampires came out out me, I'm new in town, just checking out the nightlife, this was a couple of days ago, well anyway. They came out at me, luckily I had my dagger with me, because they weren't going to let me leave in peace, so I figure, I just have to kill a few of them for them to leave. I take out my dagger and attack a few, about ten vampires attack me in all. So then I plunge a tree branch straight into the heart of one of the vampires, but my luck is against me, he laughs at me, takes out the branch, throws it somewhere, takes the dagger I was holding and thrusts it into my stomach, causing great pain. I was lucky to get out of there alive, some poor sap comes by and they start feeding on him, I leave him there. . .he saved my life by giving his, although that proabably wasn't his intention," Malik took a sip of coffee Cordelia was so reluctant to make for him, "So now I have to ask, can you help me find out what the hell is going on with those vampires?" Malik took another sip of coffee.

"Let me talk with my associate and we'll get right back to you." Angel and Cordelia stood up and walked into the kitchen so Malik couldn't hear them.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! No way! This guy is crazy! Vampire's don't just survive something plunged through their hearts! You of all. . .vampires. . .should know that! I don't like him, and that's not because he put a dagger to my throat, it's because I just don't like him!" Cordelia told Angel, trying to persuade him to not help Malik.

"It sounds like a real problem, if we don't do something, well, who knows what'll happen? I don't trust him either, Cordy, but I get the feeling he's telling the truth. Call Wesley and Gunn, tell them what's going on and tell them to meet us at Host's karaoke bar." Angel told her that and she ran to a phone and immedietly called them up. Angel went back to Malik.

"Alright, before we help, you should go with us somewhere, we need to see if you're telling the truth. Let's get into my car and go." Malik stood up at Angel's words and they got into the car, Cordelia was right behind them, Malik sat in back while Cordelia sat in front.

"Are they going to meet us?" Angel asked.

"Yeah." Cordelia replied to Angel, and they headed for the karaoke bar.

Once there they were at the karaoke bar they were immedietly greeted by The Host, the possibly 45 year old, green skined, red horned, red eyed demon. He had blondish brown hair and was wearking a darkish red lipstick and a colorful business suit. He was probably 6'2" and looked average weight.

"Angel! What brings you back, and with a new friend I see. Can I have Doug get you a drink?" Host asked the three.

"Doug?" Angel asked.

"A new bartender, had to fire my last one, he just wasn't up to the challenge of the demons in here." Host said, a demon got on stage and started singing MC Hammer, 'Can't Touch This'. (_I own in no way any MC Hammer song_.) Angel and Cordelia told Host the story Malik told them.

"I'll take a bloody mary, heavy on the blood." Malik told The Host, who gave the order to Doug.

"That's real original for a vampire." Cordelia said outloud, Malik heard her, and changed into vampire mode, hopefully to give her a shock. The whites of his eyes became yellow but his eye color stayed the same. His eyes became more narrower. Right above his nose, wrinkles formed to a ''. (_No period, though_.) Although the wrinkles were more scrunched together. His teeth were more visible, he grew long sharp fangs on the top of his teeth. (_Going to be called vampire form from here on in_.)

"We don't want any trouble here, put that face away, not everyone is fond of vampires in here." The Host told Malik.

"I hope you aren't trying to scare me because it ain't working!" Cordelia told Malik unafraid. Malik went back to his normal face. (_Going to be called human form from here on in_.)

"So, how about that drink?" Malik asked.

"Actually, you need to get on stage." Angel told him.

"Remember, extra bloo-what," Malik gave Angel a shocked look, "I'm not going to sing! I hate to sing! I suck at singing!" Malik said, making excuses to Angel.

"It's the only way we can know you're telling the truth, so do it or I'll put a stake through your heart!" Cordelia threatened.

"Alright," Malik sighed, "I'll do it." Malik went up on stage and messed with the karaoke machine until he picked a song.

"Uh, this is the only song I know," Malik said to the audience, "So enjoy it." The theme song for Cops started playing, 'Bad Boys'. (_I do not own the Cops theme song_.)

"Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whacha gonna do when they come for you. . ." Malik sang pretty well, he missed several notes, but overall was okay. He went off stage and sat down next to The Host, Angel, and Cordelia.

"Where's Wesley and Gunn? They should have been here by now." Angel looked around for them.

"Now can I get my bloody mary?" Malik asked.

"Doug! A bloody mary please!" The Host yelled out to Doug, he complied and soon gave Malik his drink.

"Finally!" Malik drank it down about halfway before he quit.

"Alright, so am I telling the truth?" Malik asked.

"Okay, he is telling the truth, they aren't dying from a stab in the heart, but he threw the innocent bystander into the crowd, and that probably wasn't such a good choice, pal." The Host poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the table and drank it down.

"Yeeeeeaaaah. . .sorry about that. Wasn't the best choice I've made." Malik replied.

"So not only did he try to kill me, but he also threw an innocent man into a group of vampires! I feel real safe around him!" Cordelia walked to the entrance.

"Something else. . .the vampires. . .since they can't die, they're going to try and take over the world, it seems they're being protected by powerful magic, you need to find it and stop it." The Host told them.

"Let's find Wesley and Gunn, they should have been here a half hour ago." Angel said to Cordelia and Malik.

"AHHHH!" Cordelia was about to collapse, but Malik caught her, she was having a vision.

"Wesley. . .and Gunn. . .they've been kidnapped by. . .AHHH. . .vampires. . .wearing. . .very old outfits. . .tacky. . ." Cordelia's vision ended.

"Old outfits, from the 1700's perhaps?. . .that may be the group of vampires that attacked me." Malik said.

"Where?" Angel asked, Cordelia now standing on her own.

"A warehouse, by an abandoned carnival. . ." Cordelia told them.

"Let's go!" Angel, Malik, and Cordelia left quickly.

"Angel! Wait!" The Host told Angel, he quickly walked back to The Host.

"What's up?" Angel asked.

"Be on the lookout for a big dog. I can't tell you much, but, he's not an enemy. Good luck." Angel nodded, although wasn't quite sure what he meant. He got into the driver's side seat of his car, with Malik in back and Cordelia in front, no one asked questions, so they drove off.

They were driving down a dark, yet busy road. The wind was crisp and cool on the three's faces, but Cordy and Angel were worried about Wesley and Gunn.

"Which way do I turn?" Angel asked Cordy, who looked back at Malik, then back to the front.

"Uh. . .take a left. . .here!" Cordy told him, Angel took a left, and ended up on a dirt road.

"This can't be good for the underbelly of the car." Malik pointed out.

"That's it!" Cordy yelled out, Malik got close to her ear and whispered to her:

"Can you speak any louder? I don't want them to get the idea that we were sneaking." Cordelia didn't say anything, Angel parked the car behind some bushes, close to the warehouse. It looked like it had been abandoned for some time now, it seemed like it would collapse at any moment.

"Cordelia, you stay here," Angel got out of the car, Malik followed, "Malik and I will go in front, sneak around, and see if we can find Wesley and Gunn." Malik stood beside Angel and they headed off for the warehouse.

"You think your friends are inside?" Malik asked.

"I know they are." Angel replied. There was a faint light coming from inside the warehouse, and a voice speaking loudly, it sounded female.

"That voice. . .sounds very familar." Malik thought for a moment who the voice could belong to, but no avail.

"Let's go inside." Angel said, and they snuck inside. The warehouse had a musty smell to it, like lots of death, Angel saw two people on a wall chained up, Wesley and Gunn. Before anyone noticed the new arrivals, they hid behind two wooden crates.

"Today," Came the female voice from earlier, echoing across the warehouse, "We show the humans that we will no longer be killed by simple stakings, we will show them the pain, a staking can cause a vampire! We start with these two! I will do the honor of staking the first human! He will feel the pain, and then. . .die!" There were loads of cheering and hollering, everyone was wearing some sort of 1700's clothing, except the leader, she wore instead a simple black cape, and normal jeans, a normal blue t-shirt, and normal black sneakers. She had long, golden brown hair that reached to her waist, and she was in vampire form, which was slightly different from Malik's or Angel's, her forehead had these markings/'/' and she was holding a wooden stake.

"Stay here!" Malik whispered to Angel.

"What? You're crazy, you're going to be killed, there's no innocent bystander to feed them to this time!" Angel whispered back.

"I know her!" Malik replied, he stood from his hiding spot, and ran up to the girl vampire, the other vamps took notice of him and some tried to attack him.

"Jess!" Malik yelled out to the girl vampire. She was about 5'7" and average weight, she looked young, maybe 23, possibly 24.

"Malik! Oh my god, it is you!" The girl vampire and Malik embraced for a moment.

"What are you doing here!" She asked they seperated.

"Oh, nothing much, just saw this warehouse, thought I'd crash for the night. . .didn't know it was occupied." Malik replied to her.

"It's been years! It's soooo good to see you, I was worried when we were seperated after that mob tried to kill us, the most fun I had had in years though." She laughed.

"So Jessica, what's with the cape? And your captives? And the hundreds of vamps?" Malik asked Jessica, the girl vampire.

"Oh that. Well, the cape, I think it's stylish, very me, you know? The captives are just the first of many, who'll be staked, it's payback for the ones they've killed," Malik nodded at Jessica's rambling, "And these people are vamps off the street who are looking for revenge. You wanna join our club? We call it: 'Vampire Human Haters'. Or VHH for short."

"I get it, so you want to kill these two for stuff they didn't do? Is that it, killing mothers, fathers, children?" Malik walked up to Wesley and Gunn, they were beaten, but overall not too badly injured, he whispered to them:

"You Wesley and Gunn?" They nodded. Wesley Wyndham-Pryce was around 35 years old, around 6'2", average weight with short, brownish hair and glasses and possibly blue-ish eyes. He was wearing a buttoned up blue long sleeve shirt and dark brown khaki's with black shoes. Gunn looked African-American with no hair, and brown eyes. He was 6'3", average weight, and he was wearing a Ecko logo t-shirt and a jean jacket over it with blue jeans.

"Yeah. It's us, who are you?" Wesley asked.

"Friend of Angel's, my name is Malik, I'll get you outta here." Malik whispered back, then turned to Jessica.

"Actually, yes, we were going to stake them and start our revenge that way." Jessica told him, turning back into human form, she had light blue eyes.

"One problem with that though." Malik walked up to Jessica.

"What?" Jessica responded.

"It won't work if I'm gonna stop you." Malik quickly took the stake from Jessica and plunged it into her heart.

"Malik. . .Malik. . .Malik," She tsked, taking the stake out, her wounds healed very quickly.

"Crap, forgot about the no dying thing." Malik said, stepping back.

"Happened to us too." Gunn told him.

"I thought you were bad, right down to your dead heart." Jessica asked, getting closer to Malik, the vamps were cheering to kill him, and rip out his heart.

"Tough crowd." Malik said.

"Haha! You always were a funny guy," Jessica laughed, but she got serious, "Sorry it has to end this way, I had some wild nights with you, after you converted me. But, well, you've gone your way and I've gone mine." Jessica was about to plunge the wooden stake into Malik's heart, but no one noticed Angel run up.

Angel ran up to Jessica and took the stake from her, everyone was surprised to find him here.

"Oh. . .my. . .gawd! You're that vampire with a soul! Angel! I'm like, you're biggest fan! Too bad you're a good guy, I could really show you a good time!" Jessica said, she sounded like she was going to die at the sight of her hero. . .if she wasn't already dead.

"Angel! We could some help!" Wesley said to him, still hanging. . .and loosing circulation in his legs and hands.

"About time you got here! What took you?" Gunn asked.

"Well, you know Cordelia's visions, never around when you want them." Angel replied. There was a shadow of a large dog-like animal on the ceiling rafters, no one noticed it, but Angel did, however.

"We take out Jessica, and the rest will fall!" Malik and Angel ran towards Jessica, they were going to fight to death. . .or were they? Jessica looked at the entrance, a vampire walked in with Cordelia.

"Let me GO! Don't make me stake you!" Cordelia told the vamp, he was wearing a hood, no one saw his face.

"Cordelia! I told you to stay in the car!" Angel yelled to her.

"I did! Is it my fault if someone saw me?" Cordelia yelled back, she was struggling to get free.

"Don't struggle, or I'll kill you." The vampire said to Cordy.

"Cordelia!" Gunn and Wesley said in unison.

"Looks like I have one of your friends. If you don't want her dead, then listen to what I say." Jessica told them, to Malik in particular.

"So, what are you gonna do with us?" Malik asked.

"First, I'm going to kill you. Then, I'm going to go on a date with Angel, it's been my dream for so long to date him," She turned to Wesley and Gunn. "And then, we're going to kill the three captives, oh, and then Angel. Sorry, Angel, sweetie, but it had to end sometime." Jessica signaled for some vampires to hold Malik down.

"Remember, we have that pretty girl, she's not at pretty as me, but, well, if you struggle, we'll kill her." Jessica said to Malik, he didn't struggle as the vampires held him tightly, so he wouldn't get away.

"Angel! What are you doing, man?" Gunn asked him. Angel didn't say anything.

"Gimme the stake." Jessica told Angel, he complied.

"Don't let her kill him without a just cause!" Wesley yelled out to Angel, he wasn't far away, but Wesley was trying to get through to him.

"Sorry Malik, but you know how it is, boy bites girl, girl loves boy, boy and girl seperate, boy comes back, and girl kills boy." Jessica was about to stake Malik, but Angel quickly twisted Jessica's arm, he took her arm, and stood behind her, and held the stake to her head.

"Silly vampire! You of all people should know that won't kill me!" Jessica said.

"I know that. I'm not going to kill you," Angel looked up at the shadow of the large dog, then whispered to Jessica, "He is." A howl was heard, then a growl, the vampires looked around, trying to see where it coming from.

"What's that?" Jessica wondered.

"A really big dog." Angel replied. The dog turned out to be a big, brown furred werewolf, and it jumped down from the rafters, onto a wall, then sprung off the wall, Angel jumped back, and the werewolf landed on Jessica.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?" Jessica screamed as it tried to rip out her throat. It had brown eyes and was probably 7'5" if it stood up, and it was pretty slender for a werewolf, and it had short hair. The strangest thing about the werewolf was that it was wearing clothes, blue jeans, no shoes, and a brown t-shirt that blended with the fur. It growled furiously, but Jessica was holding it back with her strength. All the vampires started to attack it, with some focusing on killing Malik, some focused on Angel, and the one that held Cordelia lowered his hood, revealing a pale face, dehydrated, like he hadn't fed in weeks. He was old, probably about 70 before it was bitten, he put his face close to Cordelia's neck, and was about to bite into her.

"HELP ME!" Cordelia screamed, it caught the attention of the werewolf.

"Kill it!" Jessica screamed, holding the werewolf back, but it jumped off her, and ran quickly towards Cordelia.

"Too late, werewolf!" The old vampire yelled out, he bit Cordelia and was sucking her blood.

"NO! CORDELIA!" Wesley yelled out to Cordelia, but she was getting too weak to respond. Malik fought some of the vampires off, he sliced a couple with his dagger, but to no effect, they healed their wounds almost instantly, and continued fighting. Angel was also busy, but he wasn't only fighting off vampires, he was also trying to free Wesley and Gunn.

"Hurry up and rescue us already!" Gunn yelled out, some vampires came near him, and were about to bite him until Angel was able to fight them away. The werewolf ran up to the old vampire, and jumped on him, he let go of Cordelia, and fell to the floor, the werewolf ripped his throat out, while Cordelia fell to the floor. He wagged his kinda bushy tail at the sight of one vampire turning to dust and the blood he sucked out of Cordelia reaching his tongue. He turned to Cordelia, who was on the ground, some vampires were coming near her, but the werewolf wouldn't have it.

"Get us down!" Wesley yelled out.

"I'm working," Angel threw a vampire into Jessica, who was fighting with Malik, "On it!" Malik kicked a vampire in the head, causing him to fall, but no damage otherwise. He noticed most of the vampires gone, with about 30 of them left to stay and fight. He saw three head toward Angel, but he wasn't able to see them, he was busy fighting off four of them. The werewolf ran up to one of the vampires heading toward Cordelia's limp body, and he literally tore off his leg, then clawed him in the back.

"AAAAHHHH!" The vampire screamed more at the sight of his leg lying on the ground, than the pain.

"Screw this! I'm outta here!" One of the three vampires said, seeing his friend on the ground, with only one leg. He ran out and disappeared. Malik took out his dagger and stabbed the three vamps in the head, causing them to fall, but they stood back up. Malik looked around for something to use, and just his luck he found a chainsaw.

"Perfect." Malik fought several vampires off, and was able to get to the chainsaw okay, but he had a hard time starting it.

"Oh no you don't!" Jessica yelled out, and ran toward Malik, she clasped her hands together, and hit him as hard as she could in the back, causing him to fall hard. Angel was able to free Wesley from his chains, he started punching a couple vampires, but he didn't really do a whole lot.

"I'll take care of them, get Gunn free!" Angel told Wesley. Wesley nodded and worked on Gunn's chains, Cordelia was still lying near the entrance, unconcious. The werewolf, now having finished off the vampire without a leg, ran to the back, where Angel and co. was, the legless vamp had turned to dust after it had been stabbed in the heart by a wooden beam that fell from the ceiling after the werewolf left. Cordelia was safe for now, but to make sure he looked back. He ran to Jessica and clawed her in the back, causing great pain, but she healed quickly, he grabbed a pipe made out of silver, and put it through his chest, not hitting any major blood vessels, but making him bleed a bit. The werewolf howled in great pain, the silver was burning him. (_If I learned anything from movies, it's that silver really hurts werewolves, that stays true in the Angel series, right?_)

Wesley, now freed from his chains, was able to release Gunn, also. They started attacking vampires at will, all but Malik and Angel, of course. The werewolf, with the silver pipe in his chest, was howling in pain at it, it was burning him, and he wasn't happy. Malik picked up Jessica and threw her into a wall, he firmly grasped the silver pipe, and pulled it out, it was bloody, but not too bloody.

"Poor fella." Malik said, he took the pipe and bashed several vampires in the head, some of them ran, some stayed and fight, there was only about 10 left, including Jessica.

"Kill them all!" Jessica said to the rest of the evil vamps.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing." Gunn yelled out to her. The werewolf laid on the ground, he was in pain, and breathing a bit heavily. He turned human. He had short brown hair, and brown colored eyes like his werewolf form, he was 6'2" in human form and average weight, somewhat muscular. He wore a brown t-shirt, blue jeans, and no shoes. He looked about 28 years old, and still held the wound from the silver pipe. Angel, Malik, Wesley, and Gunn stood facing Jessica and the rest of the vamps there was still about 10 left. Malik had given Angel the silver pipe, and he was holding his dagger.

"We're going to kill you, Jessica, we'll find out where the magic keeping you alive is coming from, and we'll stop it," Malik glared at her, "Trust me, if we didn't have one injured human and an injured werewolf. . .person, then we'd finish you now."

"We're fine, we don't need to worry about our injured, so a few died! It was bound to happen. Let's finish them off." Jessica took a step close to Malik, he noticed some tanks used for wielding, they read 'Extremely Flammable'.

"Angel. . .guy with glasses, bald guy, run on my command." Malik told them.

"Wesley is the one in glasses, and Gunn is the bald guy." Angel informed him.

"Wesley, Gunn, Angel, run on my command, take the werewolf person. . .and Cordelia with you, it is Cordelia, right," Angel nodded as Malik kicked Jessica into the rest of the vamps. "Take Cordelia and the werewolf person, right. . .NOW! GO!" Angel, Gunn, and Wesley ran, Angel picked up the werewolf person, Wesley, Gunn, and Angel ran to Cordelia, and picked her up. Before the evil vamps could react, he kicked the turn dial and took out a zippo lighter he had in his trenchcoat pocket, he was fond of the zippo lighters for their cool designs, as he said.

"Boy I'm gonna miss this lighter, it had my favorite design on it. . .Well, LATER!" Malik picked up the silver pipe Angel dropped when he ran, and threw it at the vamps. (_When Angel and Co. run, Malik is doing his thing_.) He confused a vamps a little, except Jessica, who ran after Malik after he left, none of the vamps knew what he was going to do next. He lit his lighter while he ran and threw it towards the tank, Jessica watched it hit the tank. Angel, Wesley, Gunn, the unconcious Cordelia and werewolf person, and Malik were outside when the zippo lighter caused the gas to ignite, causing the werehouse to explode in a sea of flames, Jessica and the vamps were heard screaming.

"Let's move!" Malik told them. Gunn, Wesley, Angel, unconcious Cordelia and werewolf person, and Malik got into the cramped car. Angel drove, Malik was in front, Wesley and Gunn were in back with Cordelia and the werewolf person on their laps, laying down due to their injuries. They sped off in a hurry.

"You know. . .I never did get to use that chainsaw." Malik told the group.

"Cordelia's heart is beating, but barely. Her pulse is extremely weak, she may convert." Wesley told them.

"Is it possible to cure a vampire of their. . .vampire-ness, if they're new at it?" Malik asked.

"Doubtful." Wesley replied.

"We'll get to the hotel, then Gunn and I will search for the magic keeping those evil vamps alive. Then Wesley and Malik, you two will stay with Cordelia and stop her in case she converts, search for a cure, use the internet, books, anything you have. Got it?" Angel pulled into the hotel driveway, and parked the car. The time was 12:05 am.

"Ughhhhhh. . ." The werewolf person woke up, then sat up, he stared at Gunn. He stumbled out of the car.

"Damn it, my head hurts. What happened to me? I remember. . .fighting this girl vampire. . .then a sharp pain and burning sensation." He checked his chest, his wound was almost gone.

"You remember that? Werewolves don't usually remember their actions or are able to control themselves." Angel told him.

"I learned to control my werewolf. How's the girl?" The werewolf person asked.

"She may convert, what's your name?" Gunn asked.

"Chris McCloud." Chris told them. (_Chris, AKA the werewolf person, is completely my own character, Jessica, is also my own character, use them if you wish, I'll send stats if you want me too, e-mail or write a review asking me for stats_.)

"What's the plan?" Chris asked.

"Gunn and I were going to find the magic keeping the vamps alive. Wesley and Malik, the other vamp, were going to stay with Cordelia to find a cure." Angel said to Chris.

"I'll go with you." Chris told Angel, he didn't object.

"I'll keep my cell phone on, call me if anything happens." Angel told Wesley and Malik. Angel, Gunn, and Chris got into the car, Angel drove, Gunn in front, and Chris picked up Cordelia, then he handed her to Malik, then he got into the back of the car, and they drove away.

"Let's get her inside." Wesley said, walking inside, Malik followed, carrying Cordelia. They walked inside and Malik set Cordelia on the floor for her to lay, they were in Wesley's research room, so he could find a cure with his books.

"Does Cordelia have a laptop that can access the internet?" Malik asked.

"No, she has a computer in her office, use that instead, I don't know how that'll help, book reading will be much faster than the internet." Wesley said, beginning his look through his books.

"We'll see." Malik said, searching for Cordelia's office. He found the office, then went onto the internet.

"Let's see," He typed in a search site, "'Vampire cures.'" Soon he found some websites.

"Cures. . .cures. . .cures. I can't find anything in this book." Wesley put away one book then picked up another. He leaned over Cordelia, her eyes opened.

"CORDELIA!" Wesley jumped back, shocked by her awakening.

"Wessssley. . .," Cordelia stood up, her eyes somewhat glazed over. "I'm soooo thirsty. You won't believe what being dead is like! It's much better than I imagined." Cordelia moved closer to Wesley.

"Cordelia. . .you're a vampire? But, that occured way too quickly, it shouldn't have occured until next morning!" Welsey bumped into the wall. Cordelia looked human, and didn't appear much different than before.

"Being without a soul is great! I don't feel much of anything! I can, finally, tell someone off, and not care! I should have been bitten months ago!" Cordelia was face to face with Wesley, he pushed her back and grabbed a stake.

"Don't make me kill you, Cordelia." Wesley said to her, raising the stake.

"Oh Wesley! You wouldn't kill me! You're my friend, but I, on the other hand. . .couldn't care less." Cordelia told him, she changed into vampire form, she had the same markings as Angel.

"You aren't Cordelia, the real Cordelia is in there somewhere, and I will find a cure." Welsey grabbed a cross from the nearby table and held it up to Cordelia. Malik walked in.

"Hey, Wesley, I couldn't find a cure for Cordelia," Malik noticed Cordelia in vampire form, "But, it seems we're too late anyway. Alright Cordelia, I don't want to hurt you." Cordelia walked up to Malik, and punched him into a wall.

"Wow! I'm really strong!" Cordelia realized. Malik stood up and looked at Cordelia.

"Alright, I didn't want to hurt you, but you left me no choice." Before Malik could get out his sentence, Cordelia said:

"I'm starving, so we'll continue this later, okay? Bye!" Cordelia ran off.

"Cordelia!" Wesley ran off after her, but Malik stopped him.

"Don't. She's hungry for blood, and will stop at nothing to get it. She may have been good before converting, but she's a vampire now. She has no soul, no remorse for anyone else. It's hard to stay on the path of goodness without a soul, but it takes dedication. Find the cure. . .I'll go after her. Tell Angel to be on the lookout for Cordelia, she's become a vampire and she's hungry." Malik started to leave, but was stopped by Wesley.

"Take this," Wesley said, handing him a wooden stake, "Just in case. . .you have no choice." Malik took the stake, and put it in his trenchcoat pocket:

"Thanks. . .hopefully, I won't have to use it," Malik scribbled a phone number on a piece of paper with a pencil he found on the desk, "That's my cell phone number. If you find a cure, call me and I'll get her back." Malik ran off, but stopped at Wesley's voice.

"Good luck. . .don't hurt her. . .she's not herself." Wesley told him, he looked back before he finally left.

"Now, to find a cure." Wesley said to himself, he pocketed Malik's cell number, and looked through his books.

"Where do we look?" Chris asked Angel.

"We start with Wolfram Hart, we'll sneak in and search for anything concerning the vampires we fought." Angel told him, Chris replied:

"I'll go in, I can move pretty fast, it shouldn't take me as long to get in and out as it would you." Chris told him.

"That might be a good idea, I don't know if they have anything to protect them against werewolves. We'll wait outside, if you aren't out in 15 minutes, we'll come in after you." Angel told Chris.

"What if Wolfram Hart isn't behind this, then what?" Gunn asked.

"Then," Angel said, parking a block away from Wolfram Hart, "We sing."

"Make sure you find something, you don't want to hear this man sing." Gunn told Chris.

"Got it," Chris replied, he jumped out of the car, "Uhh. . .which way."

"That way." Gunn and Angel pointed to the direction of Wolfram Hart.

"See you in 15 minutes." Chris changed into a werewolf, he grew a dog nose, claws, fur, a tail, wolf ears, wolf looking eyes, and his clothes stretched out as he didn't want to need new clothes for every transformation. He was a werewolf again. Chris wears a black stretchy belt that allows his jeans to stretch out. His t-shirt is just loose on him. He ran towards Wolfram Hart.

"_I have no idea where the file is at. . .I'll find it though_." Chris thought, in werewolf form. Chris looked at the lawfirm called Wolfram Hart, to be honest, this was his first time seeing this lawfirm, even though he'd lived in LA for about 3 years. He ran around the building, searching for a way in, he found a ventilation grate, but was unable to fit inside the grate in werewolf form, so he changed into human form.

"Okay, now to get inside." Chris pulled the grate off and snuck inside. Chris was able to get inside without anyone noticing, he was in a long hallway, he appeared to be on the bottom floor, there were two guards guarding a vault.

"Maybe that's it. . .and if not, well, they gotta have some cool stuff in there anyway." Chris said to himself.

"This is boring, if there's a vampire here, wouldn't that shaman thing know about it first?" The left guard asked the right guard.

"I think so, there's not a vampire stupid enough to dare try anything." The right guard said.

"Yeah, but, we're getting paid a lot, so I guess it ain't all bad." The left guard said, he sat on the floor. Chris was in the shadows, and he changed into werewolf form, he ran towards the guards.

"Oh my god! That's. . .a WEREWOLF!" The left and right guards struggled to get their guns out, but it was too late, they were knocked unconcious. Chris switched back to human form.

"Getting dizzy. . .gotta stop switching between werewolf and human so much," Chris said to himself, "Luckily I was nice today, I could have completely mauled you guys." Chris said to the guards, he placed his hands firmly on the vault knob, and turned it, he had little trouble. In his werewolf form he becomes stronger, and faster, he keeps some of the speed and strength when he switches forms, making him stronger and faster than a normal human. He was able to open the vault, it was littered with different items, most of them looks extremely rare. But he wasn't too interested in stealing some items for personal gain, he wasn't like that. . .all the time. He walked inside and looked around, he noticed a door leading farther inside, he opened it, and walked inside.

"Computer disks?" He whispered to himself, noticing the disks on a table, there were about 5 of them. He dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Angel," He whispered, "I found computer disks, should I take them?" It was a stupid idea calling someone on a cell phone while sneaking into somewhere, but Chris knew he could handle anything.

"Yeah, I guess they haven't changed the layout since my last visit, you'd think they'd increase their security." Angel said on the other line.

"I took out two guards. Well, I'll take the disks, I'll be out in 5 minutes, tops." Chris hung up and put the phone in his left pocket. He grabbed the computer disks, and ran out of the vault, holding them. He looked around and down the hallway, no one was there.

"This'll be easy!" He yelled out, an alarm went off, he screamed, he kept most of his increased hearing and smelling ability in both forms, although luckily, he still could see color like a normal person in either form. One of the guards stood up and looked at him, he was on the floor, his hands over his ears, screaming.

"Does that hurt! Stupid werewolf! You should have finished us when you had the chance!" The guard took out his gun, and pointed it to Chris' head. Chris stared at the gun, he looked furious.

Chris stood up and took the gun from the guard's hand, he threw the guard into a wall and fired several shots, he hit the guard in the stomach with one bullet, the others missed. He threw the gun at the wall with such force that it broke into several pieces, with the bullets bouncing on the floor. The alarm kept going, it still hurt his ears but he fought the pain. He picked up the computer disks, and ran for the same place he entered. He found it was covered with a steel plate, he looked for a new way out, and noticed an elevator.

"That could work." Chris said to himself, running to the elevator. He pressed the up button, and waited for the elevator to come down, but before it did, the pitch of the alarm increased, causing less and less to be heard by humans, and more to be heard by dogs. . .and Chris.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Chris was on his knees, reeling in pain, he could barely move, the alarm was now nothing more than a dog whistle.

"Darn my extraordinary hearing! AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" Chris looked up.

"I didn't think we'd ever need this werewolf protection." The other guard was up, he saw the other guard shot, but wasn't too interested in him now. He took out his gun and was going to shoot. Chris stood up and tripped the guard, several shots rang out, none hit Chris though, the elevator hit the floor and the doors opened, Chris ran inside the elevator, leaving the guard to stand up, but before he could shoot Chris, the doors closed, and Chris was heading to the main floor.

"Phew. No more alarms. My ears are still ringing. Should wear off soon, though." Chris said to himself, waiting for the elevator to reach the main floor. The elevator reached the main floor, and he quickly ran out of the lawfirm, and headed towards Angel's car, the disks in his left hand, he was running full blast.

"What happened?" Gunn asked Chris as he ran up to the car, Chris was breathing a bit heavily, not because he was tired, but of all the events that took place in less than 10 minutes.

"The guards tried to kill me, an alarm went off, my ears are still ringing. . .wait, it's gone now. I killed a guard with a gun, and well. . .that's mostly it. But I have the disks." Chris held out the disks, and handed them to Gunn, while Chris went into the backseat.

"Let's find out what they're up to. I hope Wesley found a cure." Angel drove off.

"Okay. Now, I gotta find Cordelia. . .who knows what she'll do. She needs to feed, and she'll bite the first person she sees," Malik heard a scream, it wasn't Cordelia, but was similar, "I bet Cordelia's behind that!" Malik started running towards the scream.

"Fly true, dagger." He picked up his dagger and held it by the blade, he threw it so it flipped, it then stabbed Cordelia in the back, causing her great discomfort.

"Everytime I meet a guy, I get stabbed...," Cordelia turned to look at Malik, she was in vampire form, "...in the back." Cordelia reached behind her back, and pulled out the dagger.

"I'm sure you're just over-estimating." Malik said, he walked up to Cordelia.

"A little." She replied.

"Why don't you come back with me, and we'll get you some nice pig blood, or maybe find a nice cow," He held out his hand, trying to get her to not be so evil, as he'd put it, "Then we'll find a cure. You can't possibly like being a vampire."

"Are you nuts! Being a vampire is great! Like having an unlimited shopping spree, only not quite as good." Cordelia replied, slapping his hand away.

"It's not all fun. It gets lonely, and you can't go out in the daytime, and although the power is great, it gets old fast. Ask Angel, he'll tell you the same thing." Malik grabbed the dagger from Cordelia, and sheathed it, he put one hand in a trench coat pocket, remembering his wooden stake that Wesley had given him.

"I can get over the daytime thing, and power is something I like having! But I know you're lying about being alone...Angel was with Darla for a long time, even after he had a soul." Cordelia was determined to keep her vampire form.

"It's rare for a vampire to actually have someone to love, blood-sucking creature of the night isn't exactly what most people are looking for in a mate." He replied to Cordelia.

"Then, why not two vampires?" She asked.

"Eh?" He asked, puzzled.

"What are you, a dumbass? We're both without a soul. . .both of us are vampires, and we both are, or were, somewhat evil." Cordelia told him.

"I'm not evil." He replied.

"You gotta be, that dagger to my neck wasn't exactly the good guy thing to do."

"Okay, I admit, I'm not completely good. But it just wouldn't work..."

"Sure it would, you could show me the ropes of being a vampire."

"No...it wouldn't work. You're a human, and we will change you back."

"I like being a vampire! I think my visions are gone, No more having to feel the pain of other people. It's like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders! It's great!"

"..."

"Oh come on! I've had these visions for a long time, and they were starting to drive me nuts, and now, they're gone, It's awesome!"

"So, you won't let us find a cure?"

"Nope."

"Then you leave me no choice. Sorry about this." Malik took out the wooden stake, and thrusted it towards Cordelia's heart, but at the last minute he moved the stake up and sent the stake through her neck. Cordelia gasped for air as she took out the stake.

"I-I can't kill you." Malik sighed heavily, while Cordila stared at Malik for a moment, then started to scream in pain, she was having another vision, before she collapsed, Malik caught her, she went back to human form.

"AAAHHH! I thought...though I was cured...AAAAHHHHH! Wesley? He's...he's in trouble...the vampire girl...with the golden brown hair...she's going...going to attack Wesley...Angel, he's caught in...AAAAAHH! Traffic...won't make it to Wesley in time...he needs help!" Cordelia stood on her own.

"I...I can't believe how I acted...I'm so sorry!" Cordelia was going to cry.

"We have to help Wesley, then he can find a cure." Malik grabbed Cordelia's arm and ran for the hotel, he grabbed the stake from Cordelia's hand, she was holding onto it pretty tightly.

Malik and Cordelia made it to the hotel before Jessica (_the vampire girl_) made it to Wesley.

"Oh Wesley! Thank God we made it in time!" Cordelia said to him, embracing him.

"Cordelia?" Wesley replied.

"She's ready for the cure." Malik said to Wesley.

"How's it work, Wesley?" Cordelia asked him, stepping away from Wesley, a few tears were in her eyes from earlier, although they were dry.

"We need a vampire to sacrifice..." Wesley told them glumly.

"I'll do it...not like we have a choice..." Malik said, not all too happy.

"Surprise!" Jessica jumped out from the shadows.

"About time!" Malik took out his dagger from his holster and sent it through Jessica's chest, it didn't do anything, but it made her collapse.

"Here's our sacrifice." Malik said, he picked Jessica up, and held out a wooden stake to Jessica's chest.

"I though you were going to do it?" Cordelia said, she looked at Jessica, then Malik.

"I knew Jessica was here, I spotted her in the shadows, she's not exactly stealthy." Malik replied.

"What do we do?" Malik asked, Jessica started to struggle.

"Uh, well, first, Cordelia must drain Jessica of every ounce of blood, then, she must. . .ahem. . .kiss another vampire, other than the one she bit." Wesley looked a little embarrassed telling them that, while Jessica froze, Malik blushed, and Cordelia stared at Wesley.

"Drain me! Is that even possible!" Jessica asked, starting to struggle again.

"You won't die from it, but after we do that, I'm going to stake you. Cordelia, do it." Malik nodded to Cordelia, who turned into vampire form. Jessica was really struggling, and would have gotten free, but Malik punched her in the gut to settle her down.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Cordelia said, she lied a bit, Jessica was evil, she didn't care much. Cordelia bit Jessica's neck, and started sucking on what little blood their was, until there was none left. Jessica collapsed to the floor, again.

"We've had a lot of fun, Jessica, but we're two different vampires, and simply too different for one another." Malik staked her in the heart, and caused her turn into dust.

"Now, before the blood can be absorbed, you must kiss, then finally, a drop of human blood." Malik leaned towards Cordelia.

"I'm ONLY doing this because I have to." Cordelia told him.

"You don't have too, you could stay a vamp." Malik said, their lips touched, and kissed for a brief second, then they backed away.

"There's something called mouthwash, use it." Cordelia told Malik, who snarled.

"Now, a little human blood," Wesley picked up a pin needle and pricked his index finger, while Cordelia walked over to Wesley, "Now let the drop fall onto your tongue."

"Okay." Cordelia let the blood drop onto her tongue.

"Now, you should feel a slight tingle." Cordelia passed out onto the ground, but Malik was able to catch her, while Wesley read his book.

"What happened!" Angel said, walking into the hotel, with Chris and Gunn right behind him.

"We were just finding a cure for Cordelia when she collapsed." Malik told them, Cordelia woke up, and then stood on her own, she was human form.

"Did it work?" Angel asked.

"Yeah...I can't turn into a vampire! I'm cured!" Cordelia started jumping around, happily.

"C'mon, we gotta find out what Wolfram Hart are doing with the immortal vamps." Gunn said to them.

"I'll go around the sewers to gather information." Chris told the group.

"I'll go with you, man." Gunn said to Chris.

"Good thinking. Cordelia, Wesley, Malik and I will stay here and decode the computer disks." Angel said, pulling the computer disks out of his trenchcoat.

"Let's go, Gunn," Chris said, walking out of the hotel, Gunn was right behind him, then Chris stopped and said, "I've uh...been walking around the entire time since the warehouse without socks or shoes...don't suppose anyone wears my size?" Chris told them his size and was surprised to learn Angel wore the same size, so he brought out a pair of black shoes and socks.

"Try not to ruin them, thanks." Angel told Chris.

"Can't guarantee it, I mean, I might need to switch forms, and that causes my feet to grow, you know, since I grow bigger in general with the transformation? Well, let us leave now." Chris and Gunn left after Chris put on the socks and shoes Angel loaned him.


End file.
